Cuando un ángel llora
by Lightning bugs
Summary: One-Shot; ‹Su muerto corazón intenta decirle que regrese hacia su muñequita pero él lo niega, mientras... ella busca la mano de su ángel guardián, un gemido entrecortado sale de su boquita color carmín›


**Disclaimer; **Bella & Alice son de Stephenie Meyer & Edward algún día logrará ser mío. Solo mío (6) Ok ya ._. Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera el libro de New Moon (?)

**Summary; **One-Shot; Su muerto corazón intenta decirle que regrese hacia su muñequita pero él lo niega, mientras... ella busca la mano de su ángel guardián, un gemido entrecortado sale de su boquita color carmín.

_**Cuando un ángel llora**_

_« ¿Por qué tienes que esperar? ¿Dónde estás? Sólo un poco tarde me encontraste»_

Lágrimas invisibles cubren el rostro de aquel vampiro. Es en estos momentos cuando desearía llorar como un humano. Cuando desearía dejar de ser tan perfecto. Cuando desearía ser humano. Cuando desearía poder envejecer junto con ella.

Sería imposible no amarla, sabe que está mal que la haya dejado, que la haya abandonado como si ella no valiera nada. Como si eso fuera posible. Se siente miserable, impotente, porque no sabe qué hacer. Se debate entre ir a buscarla o no. Se debate entre quedarse eternamente sin ella o ir, pedirle perdón. Entrar por aquella ventana siempre abierta para él y rogarle su perdón.

Sacude la cabeza tratando de borrar los recuerdos. Aferra con fuerza sus cabellos cobrizos e intenta no caer en la locura. Sabe perfectamente lo que significa dolor. Su dolor es casi imposible, oprimiéndole el pecho, y lo peor de todo que… no quiere salir de ese dolor.

Su mente recrea a Bella, esa sonrisa de muñequita, ese cabello chocolate que combinan a la perfección con sus ojitos inocentes, color caramelo derretido. Esas manitas pálidas, casi tan pálidas como su piel. Esa piel tan suave y cálida. Tan ingenua y delicada. Su pequeña niña.

Su muerto corazón intenta decirle que regrese hacia su muñequita, hacia su princesita, al ver el modo en el que ella lo miró la última vez antes de partir, le rompió su ya destrozado corazón. Casi podría asegurar que ella lo extrañaría tanto como él a ella. Recordó sus grandes e inocentes ojos chocolates pidiéndole una explicación, rogándole que no se fuera. Pero lo que más dolor le causa y lo que más recuerda es el modo en que él mismo la ignoro. Abandonándola.

La sigue recordando, como el primer día. El primer día que la vio en el Instituto, el primer día que él decidió darle un beso, el primer día que vigiló sus sueños, el primer día que se convirtió en su vampiro guardián. Así como el último día, el último día que la vio sonreírle tan contenta, como a una pequeña a la que le dan un regalo de navidad, el ultimo día que la vio dormir tan plácidamente, creyendo que él estaría con ella al día siguiente y el siguiente, y la próxima semana, el próximo mes, el próximo año. _Siempre._ El último día que él vio aquellos ojitos rogándole, implorándole que no la dejara, negándose a creerle. El último día que vio su carita en forma de corazón, el último día que vio aquel tierno y delicado sonrojo cubrir sus mejillas. Como una hermosa niña. Porque eso es lo que Bella era para aquel vampiro. Su pequeña y hermosa niña. _Su _princesita de porcelana

―Edward…

Aquel perfecto vampiro levanta la mirada para toparse con la frágil mirada de Alice. Los ojos de su perfecta hermana están cargados con tristeza, la tristeza más inmensa que hubiera visto además de la suya_._ No queda ni una pizca de sus ojos alegres, solo hay una sombra de dolor cubriendo aquellos orbes dorados. Se da cuenta que hay lágrimas en sus pupilas, lágrimas que nunca derramara. Sabe que si ella pudiera llorar ya lo habría hecho.

Él frágil vampiro no responde, su hermana entiende ese silencio como una invitación a continuar así que toma una bocada de aire aunque no la necesite. Solo se prepara. Ella topa su triste mirada dorada con la mirada negra como el carbón de él.

«Te quiero hablar acerca de ella» piensa aquella hada con cara de ángel. Mira expectante a que su hermano preferido le responda pero no ocurre nada. Solo la sigue mirando, directo a los ojos.

―Creo que necesitas saber que… ella **no** está bien

De pronto Edward ya estaba de pie frente a Alice. Con la mirada le exigió saber que ocurría. Ella no respondió pero si revivió la visión que hace pocos minutos había tenido.

Aquella muñequita de porcelana dormía profundamente, sus largas y rizadas pestañas acentuaban el toque de inocencia, ella gira a un lado y con su delicada manita busca algo en la cama ―Un sollozo sale de los perfectos labios del vampiro―. Ella busca la mano de su ángel guardián pero no la encuentra, un gemido entrecortado sale de su boquita color carmín. Su entrecejo se frunce, el vampiro mira en la mente de su hermana como un sollozo sale de los labios de su princesita ―Él gruñe de frustración―. Un grito sale de los perfectos labios de su niña, es testigo de cómo grandes lágrimas se escapan por las esquinas de aquellos ojitos aún cerrados. Charlie entra a la habitación de Bella tratando de calmar a su hija. Ella despierta desesperada buscando a su ángel ―Edward lo sabe muy bien, lo busca a él―, un sollozo sale de su garganta y se derrumba en el hombro de su padre ―El vampiro intenta sofocar un gemido―. Cuando Bella se calma, Charlie regresa a su habitación pero Bella se hace un ovillo entre las sabanas murmurando su nombre. Murmurando entre sollozos y lágrimas el nombre de su vampiro. Mirando la ventana abierta ella llora, murmurando su nombre, murmurando que vuelva, rogándole al cielo que le devuelvan a su ángel guardián. Viéndola detenidamente, Edward se da cuenta de que la perfección del rostro de su eterna enamorada está interrumpida, grandes ojeras se forman debajo de sus ojitos, ojitos que algún día fueron color caramelo derretido, que ahora solo son opacos, sin vida. De un café oscuro, color tierra. Su pequeño rostro en forma de corazón está más delgado de lo que el recordaba, al visualizarla hecha ovillo entre sus sabanas se da cuenta de que está más delgada. Más delgada que cuando la dejo. Un gruñido sale de sus siempre perfectos labios de mármol. Ella no merecía eso. No merecía sufrir por un monstruo.

La imagen deja de reproducirse en la mente de aquella perfecta hada. Edward le devuelve la mirada cargada de cientos de emociones. Alice adivinando sus pensamientos le responde lo que él quería escuchar_. _Lo que necesitaba escuchar.

―Termina con este sufrimiento Edward, está sufriendo, por favor, aunque sea por mí, vuelve con ella. No mates ese amor que se profesan. Tú sufres igual que ella. Por favor Edward ― Su hermana le ruega con la mirada. Mostrándole en su mente la imagen de Bella llorando. Edward le gruñe tratando de dejar de ver tal sufrimiento de su pequeña niña.

Mira a su hermana interrogante y ella lo hace, le ruega con la mirada que le haga caso, le pide mentalmente que vuelva.

―Corre…― murmura Alice con campanas rotas de felicidad. Él volvería con Bella.

Edward hace el mayor esfuerzo de su existencia al tratar de correr lo máximo que le permite su vampírico cuerpo. De pronto recuerda sus ojos color carbón. Recuerda el dulce olor de la sangre de Bella. Tenía que ir a cazar_._ Sus pies se mueven por instinto, llega al primer bosque que encuentra y caza algo rápido. La casería más rápida de su existencia.

Disminuye la velocidad cuando llega a la puerta de casa de Bella. Lentamente alza la vista para toparse con la ventana abierta de su habitación. Un sollozo se forma en su garganta. Olisquea el aire y la siente. Está el aroma indescriptible de su muñequita impregnado en el aire. Respira nuevamente. Llenando sus pulmones de aquel delicioso aroma. Ágilmente escala la ventana de la -muy conocida- habitación, al entrar se topa con una muñeca de porcelana rota.

En un parpadeo el está arrodillado a un costado de la cama, luchando contra el impulso de limpiar aquellas amargas lágrimas que caían de los ojitos de su niña. Nuevamente, como en la visión de su hermana nota como su entrecejo se frunce. Un sollozo sale de sus débiles labios rosas. Labios de una pequeña niña. Sus manitas en forma de puños se mueven por instinto y aprietan las sabanas tratando de contenerse. Sus ojos se abren de par en par. Un sollozo_ casi_ en forma de grito sale de su garganta haciéndola convulsionarse.

―Edward…

El vampiro siente su corazón romperse al escuchar con que mezcla de dolor y agonía repite su nombre aquella muñeca de porcelana. Su muñequita_._ Con su nívea mano intenta tocarle la mejilla pero ella ha cerrado los ojos girándose hacia él.

―Cariño, he vuelto… ― le murmura y ella sonríe. Como siempre.

Ella, pensando que es una alucinación más, sonríe, intenta retener las imágenes que se cuelan en su memoria.

― Mi amor, estoy aquí― le recuerda el vampiro que siempre ha sido dueño de su corazón.

Ella sonríe mientras un sollozo sale de sus labios. Él le toca la mejilla y ella acaricia sus fríos dedos con el rostro.

―Casi parece real― murmura aquella pequeña y adorable niña con voz rota. Con el corazón roto.

―Abre los ojos Bella ― le ruega limpiándole las lágrimas con los níveos dedos de mármol.

La pequeña joven abre los ojos para toparse con unos topacios mirándola expectante. Mirándola con adoración. Un grito sale de sus labios. El vampiro le sonríe con aquella sonrisa torcida. Su favorita.

―No es verdad ― Murmura la pequeña joven al mirarlo. Pensando que es otra pesadilla retrocede en su cama ―No eres de verdad ― Se abraza las rodillas y frota sus manitas hechas puños en sus ojitos adormilados. Lágrimas de duda caen en sus pálidas mejillas.

Edward la mira con dolor. Se acerca lentamente y le acaricia el cabello, las mejillas, le borra las lágrimas a pesar de que una nueva ronda de lágrimas cae, nuevamente, de sus orbes.

― Estoy aquí y te quiero, siempre te he querido. Por favor Bella. Perdóname ― le ruega con la mirada. Ella toma la nívea mano entre sus diminutas manos de porcelana.

Sus labios tiemblan por la emoción y se aferra con fuerza a la mano de su vampiro. Sin previo aviso ella lo abraza sollozando fuertemente, besándole el cuello, la mandíbula, las mejillas, los ojos. Grabando todos sus rasgos.

―Estas aquí ― murmura con su delicada y frágil voz a punto de romperse. El la rodea con sus brazos y la pega a su pecho.

― Siempre estaré para ti. No volveré a irme. Lo prometo_. _Lo lamento pequeña…_ ―_ le pide él con la voz rota. Como si pudiera llorar.

Ella se separa de él y le acaricia el frio rostro. Le regala su mejor sonrisa.

― Gracias por volver ― se limita a murmurar antes de tomar el rostro de aquel ángel guardián entre sus delicadas manos. ―_ Gracias Edward _― Y su mirada ha vuelto a tener el mismo brillo.

Él le sonríe de igual forma y toma la pequeña cintura de su niña entre sus manos antes de acercarla lentamente a él, pidiendo permiso. Ella le sonríe más ampliamente. Él hace juntar sus labios delicadamente. Con todo el amor que le profesa. Tomándose su tiempo, le acaricia los labios demostrándole cuanto la extrañó. Demostrándole cuanto la ama.

Y siente su calidez, siente como un sonrojo cubre las mejillas de su _–siempre–_ niña. Siente un hormigueo conocido en aquel lugar donde ella pasa sus manitas. Al abrir los ojos se topa con sus ojos caramelo derretido brillando para él. Regalándole la más linda de las sonrisas.

Es ahora cuando él se siente completo. Es ahora cuando el dolor en su pecho ya no es más que alegría. Es ahora cuando ama haber vuelto con Bella. Es ahora cuando la felicidad es tan grande que no cabe en su pecho.

La toma entre sus brazos y la pega a su pecho, se recuestan juntos en la cama, la cubre con la frazada y sus labios hacen su recorrido en el cabello de Bella.

―Duerme Bella mía, que tengas dulces sueños, estoy aquí y vigilaré tus sueños. _Siempre _―Le murmura al oído y siente a su pequeñita estremecerse. Ella se pega aún más –Como si eso fuese posible– a él y el vampiro siente como sus manitas con las palmas abiertas están en su pecho. Su cabecita en donde debería estar su corazón. Un corazón no existente. Un corazón que no late pero solo ella hace que un corazón muerto vuelva a latir.

Aquel perfecto vampiro besa la frente de su pequeña y un suspiro llena la habitación. Necesitó unos momentos para darse cuenta de que era Bella feliz_. Completa._ Demostrando lo feliz que le hacía que él estuviera ahí. Con una promesa no dicha, él le demuestra que estará ahí siempre y no volverá a dejarla sola. _Nunca._

* * *

_Sé que hay muchos One-shots situados en Luna Nueva rondando por ahí ._. pero quería hacer uno especial, quiero aclarar que hace tiempo lo cree & me encantó. Digo, algunas veces tiendo a amar lo que escribo (: Además me gustó el modo en el que Edward se entiende con Bella, aún sabiendo que él no es 'bueno' para ella. Bella lo amará a pesar de todo (LL)_

_Probablemente no tenga ningún review porque siendo sinceros, habiendo tantos One-Shots de New Moon en FanFiction no optarían leer el mío. Yo no lo haría. Existiendo tantos, uno más __**no **__hace la diferencia. Pero es mío & me siento afortunada de haberlo tecleado. _

Con toda mi cordura; Adriana (:


End file.
